Sugar Rush
by RidersGirl
Summary: Alex just had some chocolate that he stole from Eagle's bag. This causes him to go on a sugar rush and everyone knows that being on a sugar rush around the K-unit isn't good. Especially when they decide to record it.


Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider although I wish I do. Seriously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sugar Rush**

Alex had just come back from another day of torturous training. MI6 had sent him back to Brecon Beacons after his last mission for 'protection', as they called it. However, Alex highly suspected that torturing him was one of their favourite hobbies.

He went into the cabin and lay down on his bed. The rest of the K-unit was being shouted at by the sergeant for nearly shooting him in the head and messing around during target practice.

Wolf had been shooting targets while the rest of the K-unit, besides Alex, had been fooling around. Suddenly, they decided that Wolf was not being any fun so they crept up behind him and shouted 'BOO!'. It scared Wolf out of his wits and caused him to miss the entire target board. To make matters worse, the bullet had gone straight for the sergeant's head.

Thankfully, the sergeant was paying attention and managed to move his head just in time but the consequences were another thing to deal with. They had been assigned cleaning duty for at least two months.

Alex yawned while turning around on his bed. He was about to sleep when he saw a Tolberone bar poking out of Eagle's bag. How it got there or why it was there didn't even matter to him.

All Alex could see was the delicious looking chocolate that made his head spin with joy. He got off his bed and took the Tolberone bar out of Eagle's bag.

The bar was already open and a few pieces had been broke off but that didn't matter. The delicious smell of the chocolate had him craving for it.

Alex quickly tore of the rest of the wrapper and ate the whole bar up quickly.

Just then Snake, Fox, Wolf and Eagle walked in looking very unhappy. They saw Alex holding the last piece chocolate and Eagle suddenly shouted, "NOOOOOO! MY CHOCOLATE BAR!"

Eagle ran to Alex and grabbed the last piece from his hand. But before he could eat it Alex grabbed it back and soon they were rolling on the floor, fighting for the last piece of chocolate.

"GIVE IT!" shouted Alex.

"NOOO! IT'S MY CHOCOLATE!" Eagle shouted back.

They fighting for a few minutes before Eagle pinned Alex down and managed to get the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Victory is mine," Eagle said with an evil grin as he delightfully chomped on his piece of chocolate.

Alex gave him a death glare before huffing and walking away.

While they were fighting, Fox, Snake and Wolf were staring at them with their mouths hung open, looking like idiots. They could not believe that Eagle, who was supposed to be a mature adult, was acting like a five year old and they couldn't believe that Alex, who seemed so mature for his age, go crazy over a piece of chocolate.

'The things you learn', Wolf thought as he shook his head.

Alex climbed back into bed and said to them, "Well are you going to stand there all day with your mouth open or are you going to sleep?"

The snapped their mouths shut with an irritated look and climbed into bed before Snake, who slept closest to the switch, turned off all the lights.

Alex tossed and turned for a few minutes before the sugar from the chocolate started kicking in. He suddenly felt so hyper and energetic and he even started bouncing on the bed.

He jumped up and switched on the lights and saw that the rest had fallen asleep. He jumped onto their beds and started bouncing on them while shouting, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The groggily opened their eyes not appreciating that they had just been waken up only after a few minutes of sleep after an exhausting day.

"Cub, what the hell do you want?" Wolf shouted at him.

"I WANT TO PARTY!" he replied with a grin that made him look drunk.

Fox worriedly looked at him before saying, "I think he had too much sugar from the chocolate."

The others agreed with him while Alex, who was still jumping on Wolf's bed, got off and grabbed his iPod Touch from his bag. He clicked on one of his playlist's and Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls came on.

Alex jumped on his bed again and started singing along to the song while using his hands and playing an imaginary guitar.

_Tied down in summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I, still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But girl in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk..._

He continued singing while the others looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Alex was jumping up and down on Wolf's bed, at midnight, playing the air guitar and singing. They just couldn't believe that Alex would do that.

Alex then decided that they should join in too. He got off the bed and ran to Wolf before grabbing his hands and spinning Wolf around with him. Suddenly, Alex let go of him and Wolf fell to the floor still too shocked to move. After that, he did the same to Snake who ended up next to Wolf on the floor. One look at his face and you could tell that, like Wolf, he was completely shocked.

Alex looked around the room, looking for his next victim, when he saw Eagle hiding in the corner of the cabin. He went to Eagle, dragged him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. After that, Alex jumped onto Eagle and continued singing and playing the air guitar.

While all this was happening, Fox, who for some reason was not being targeted by Alex, knew that this would be awesome blackmail material. He had taken out his mobile phone and was recording everything that Alex did.

The song finished and All Again for You by We The Kings came on.

He went to Snake and pulled him up from the floor, and he started doing the Salsa with him while singing.

_I couldn't sleep last night I walked alone_

_On the beach where we always used to go_

_When we couldn't hook up and home_

_I thought of you and the time we jumped the fence_

_Pool side, stripped down and dove right in_

Then Alex started doing a striptease to all the other guys in the room. To say the rest of the K-unit was shocked would have been an understatement. They stood agape and it seemed like they were unable to move.

Fox's mobile phone hung limply in his hand. When the song finally ended, Alex collapsed on the bed and after a few minutes, he fell asleep, his energy truly spent.

The rest of the K-unit were still standing there but after a very long and shocked silence they managed to get a hold of themselves.

"That was..." trailed off Wolf.

"Unbelievable. I know," replied Snake

"Well guys, we have blackmail material now." Fox said to them with a grin while playing the video he took.

They gathered around him and laughed their heads off as the video played.

After a while, their laughing finally quieted down and Eagle turned off Alex's iPod which was still playing songs.

"You have to show that to him tomorrow," said Wolf.

"Sure" replied Fox.

The K-unit feel asleep that night with anticipation of what was going to happen the next day.

_The next morning..._

Alex woke up sleepily and saw that the others were getting ready for the day ahead.

He suddenly remembered what had happened last night and he was so embarrassed that he flushed as red a tomato. The striptease, the Salsa dancing, jumping on nearly everyone...

Thank God, they didn't have a video of it. Just then, Wolf noticed that he was awake.

"Morning, Cub," he said with an evil grin. The others turned to face Alex.

"I hope you enjoyed last night because we certainly did," Fox said with an evil grin that matched the one that was on Wolf's face. Alex then looked at Snake and Fox and realized that they too had evil grins on their faces.

Fox played the video in front of Alex's face and he saw himself singing to Love Drunk. Alex's eyes went big and he tried to snatch the phone away from Fox.

Too bad for him, he wasn't fast enough. Fox had it safely tucked away before he could even touch it.

"Blackmail material," Fox grinned as all the K-unit walked out for breakfast.

Alex slammed his head on a wall and immediately regretted it because now his head was throbbing. However, he managed to promise himself that he would never ever eat chocolate again with the K-unit around.

THE END

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Right, so this was based on my own experience when I ate too much chocolate and started singing and dancing like a mad person. It might be a bit unrealistic for some people but its fiction and besides I came close to doing this kinda stuff when I was on a sugar rush xD

Like it? Hate it? Tell me please! :)

22/5/2011 – Edited it for spelling, grammar and just basic English. I never realized how many mistakes there were in it until now.

I should really remember to proof read next time :P


End file.
